Stuck in Target
by Fisk4President
Summary: When Zak, a fourteen year old Drew, and a kid that can turn into an amarok have to build a boat out of stuff in target, some crazy stuff happens. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Zak took a sip of his Coca Cola as he looked out at the rain.

"Man, it's pouring out." Nico looked over at him.

"Well, there is a flood warning in effect." Drew looked over at Nico and took one of his fries.

"I don't think there's going to be a flood." Nico stared at the white haired teen eating his fries.

_Man, she is H-O-T, HOT!!! Man, soooooooooo hot!!! She is hot! _He thought. Drew continued to eat his fries. Then she looked at him.

"Hello, Earth to Nico. Did your brain leave the building?" Nico looked over at her.

"What? You say something? What did I miss?" Drew giggled.

_You know, he's actually kinda cute. Really cute. _Drew thought. Looked over at her.

"Drew, are you there?" Drew quickly snapped out of it and looked at Zak.

"What?" Zak looked at her.

"Man, both of you are out of it. What could you be possibly thinking of?" Nico looked at him.

"Um, stuff." Drew butted in.

"Um, Nico." Nico almost fell out of his chair.

"What?"

"Well, yeah. You're kinda cute." Nico looked at her.

"Aw man, you are sooooo hot!" Drew looked at him.

"Really?" Nico nodded.

"Yeah, you're like a fireball of total hotness. Sooooooooooooooooooooo hot! You wanna go on a date?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah. But where?"

"Well, do you want casual or fancy. We could go see a movie, or go to an expensive Italian restaurant. Your pick." Drew looked at him.

"I could go for a movie." Nico smiled.

"Okay. A movie it is. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Hey, what movie do you want to see? I don't care if it's girly or anything."

"Let's go see Ice Age."

"Okay." Zak stared at the two.

"What the heck? You guys are nuts! You're both fourteen. Why are you talking about dating?" He walked over to Drew and leaned against the table. "And besides, I am way better than him." Drew rolled her eyes.

"Zak, you're eleven. It would be like me dating a baby." Zak stood up.

"I'm not a baby! Why do you think I'm a baby! Jeez, I'm eleven! I'm not two! How is eleven a baby?!!?!" Drew looked at him.

"Zak, it's not your age; It's how you keep throwing tantrums when you don't get what you want."

"I do NOT throw tantrums! When have I ever thrown a tantrum?!? Seriously!!! I don't throw tantrums! I don't!!!!!!!!!!" Nico looked at him.

"Dude, you're throwing a tantrum right now." Zak looked at him. Then he slapped him in the face. Nico looked back at him.

"Zak, are you out of your mind?!?!" Zak slapped him again. Then he looked at Drew.

"You! You're a stupid idiot for wanting to date him. Do you even know anything about him. Like his little secret." Drew moved closer to Nico, who just sat there calmly.

"Nico, he's really scaring me." Zak came closer.

"C'mon, Nico. How about you tell her your little secret." Nico looked at him.

"Zak, just calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?!?!? I'm not gonna calm down! She wouldn't like you if she knew your secret. She'd think you were some sort of monster." Nico stood up.

"How about you shut up?" Zak walked even closer.

"Oooh, is the big bad wolf getting angry? Well? Is he?!?!" Nico grabbed Zak by the neck. Then, he started to transform into an amarok.

"Will you please just SHUT UP?!?!?!" Zak nodded his head. Nico released his grip on Zak. Then he transformed back into human form. He sat down and took a sip of his Sprite. Zak stood back up then sat down in his chair. Drew was still staring at Nico. She moved closer to him. He looked down.

"I'm guessing this relationship is over with." Drew lifted his head up. Then she kissed him.

"Like I'm going to stop this relationship because of that." He stared at her.

"You don't mind the fact that I can turn into an amarok?"

"No. I actually think it's kinda cute." Nico smiled. Then he kissed her. Zak just sat there staring at the two kissing.

"Nico and Drew, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Drew looked at Zak.

"Man, you really are a baby." She looked back at Nico. "You're a really good kisser." Nico looked at her.

"You're not to bad yourself." They stared into each others eyes. "Hey, we are in Target. You wanna go see if there are any DVDs on sale?"

"Sure. Let's go." The two walked away, leaving Zak to just sit there thinking of all of this.

_Maybe I am acting like a baby. I just don't like Nico. I don't like Drew, either. There's something strange about her. I can put my finger on it, but it's there. _He thought to himself. Then suddenly, the power went out.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights came back on. Zak looked over at the door. There was water coming through it. Then, Nico and Drew ran over to Zak. Nico looked at the water.

"Well, I guess this is kinda bad." Zak looked at him.

"Kinda bad?!?! Dude! There's water coming through the doors! How is that "kinda bad"?!?!? It's really bad!!!!" Nico looked at him.

"Dude, stop throwing a tantrum. I have an idea. We're in Target. If we could just build a raft out of what's here, then we'll be fine." Zak looked at Nico.

"You're nuts!!! You think a raft will help?!?! Are you kidding me??!?!" Drew put her hand on Nico's shoulders.

"I think we could build a raft. This is Target." Nico looked at her. Then he looked at Zak.

"See? She knows that I'm right." Zak stood up and walked over to Nico.

"Fine. I agree." The three started to run over to the cabinet section when a Target employee stopped them.

"Hey! You kids! There is no running in the store." They ignored him and continued to run. Then they started to open the boxes of cabinet pieces. The Target employee stopped them again. "Oh, now you're destroying merchandise?! That's it! You're going up front." Drew looked at him.

"Dude, don't you realize that this place is flooding? We need to build a raft."

"No you don't! That's just a sorry excuse to try to save yourself from the police." Nico stood up. Then he pinned the employee to the store shelving be the neck.

"Now you listen here; This place is going to be flooded in twenty minutes. If you do not shut up and let us build a raft, we're probably all going to die! So shut up and help us build this raft." The employee nodded in agreement. Nico released his grip. "What's your name?" The employee looked up at him.

"Jeff."

"Well Jeff, you are now officially part of the survival group." Jeff stood up.

"How do you even know how to build a raft?" Nico smiled.

"I just know these things." He turned and motioned for Drew.

"Hey, Nico. What do you need?"

"I need inflatable beds. They'll help make the boat more buoyant. Go get some batteries, too. Bring Zak with you." He looked over at Jeff. "I'm gonna need a hammer, nails, and lots of duct tape. Can I trust you to go get that?"

"Sure. Should I go get the other employees to help."

"Duh! Okay, everybody go! Now! Hurry!" Everyone ran off to get supplies, leaving Nico to have a minute alone with his thoughts. _I hope I can actually build this raft. I'm gonna really need to be alert for this part. I only have at most half an hour before the water gets unbearable. It's already forming a nice puddle on the ground._

Drew looked over at Zak. He had an evil little grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I'm just thinking of what's going to happen when Nico finds out your little secret." Drew looked down.

"Do you think he'll still like me if he found out." Zak walked over to her.

"I don't think he'll mind." Drew grabbed the inflatable beds, some tents, and some batteries.

"C'mon. We need to get this stuff to Nico." The two walked over to Nico, who was building a frame out of the chipboard. "Hey, Nico. That looks good."

"Eh, I guess it's okay. Can you hand me that tape measure?"

"Sure." Drew watched carefully as Nico measured and sawed a piece of chipboard. He stuck it at the triangle he cut into the front of the bow. The boat seemed to be about 12 feet long and about 6 feet wide. In addition to the 6 feet, he was starting to make stabilizing fins on either side.

"This boat is really small. How many people are in the store." Jeff looked at him

"Including us; twenty."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, well, people stayed home or left town. They would go to Target during a flood warning. Most of the employees didn't even show." Nico smiled.

"That makes my job a whole lot easier. This boat can hold at least twenty. Now I can add some features. I need you guys to go get a storage bin and fill it with non-perishable food." Zak, Jeff, and the other employees left. Nico looked over at Drew. "What are you still doing here?"

"I have something to tell you." She walked over Nico and stood in front of him. Then, in front of his eyes, she transformed into an amarok. Nico's eyes bugged out. She turned back into human form. There was silence. She put her head down. Then Nico lifted it up and kissed her.

"Man, we really have a lot in common." She smiled.

"Yeah. So, what can I help you with."

"Well, I have to install the steering mechanism. It's basically a bike chain connected to a rudder and a piece of metal."

"Cool"

"You think that's cool, wait until I put in the stereo system. I'm not going to survive a flood without a stereo." Drew giggled.

_Now, this is why I love that boy._


End file.
